New Puffs and Ruffs: the story
by Karin Sakuria
Summary: i suck at summaries please read. my first fanfic. i will take all kinds of criticisam. and i dont own anyone except for my OC's and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Karin: mid-length midnight black hair, forest green tips and streaks, forest green eyes, skinny, athletic and flexible, 15 years old, sister of Taiyu, black and green spaghetti tank top, black skinny jeans (in the winter) or jean shorts (in the summer), dark green sports jacket (sometimes in the spring), black Nikes

Ryu: tousled jet black hair, dark blue eyes, skinny, athletic and strong, 16 years old, brother of Yuni, black t shirt, jeans (in the winter) or shorts (in the summer), AC&F jacket (in the winter), dark grey Nikes

Yuni: shoulder length jet black hair, sky blue tips and streaks, dark blue eyes, average weight, athletic and stubborn, 17 years old, sister of Ryu, white v neck t shirt, jeans (in the winter) or Capri's (in the summer), white Reeboks

Kana: black hair, brown eyes, average weight, tall, athletic and fast, 18 years old, brother of Sanae, white t shirt, jean s(in the winter) or shorts (in the summer), black Nikes

Sanae: velvet-red hair, blonde tips and streaks, velvet-brown eyes, skinny, athletic and acrobatic, 15 years old, sister of Jun, crimson spaghetti tank top, legging or sweatpants (in the winter) or shorts (in the summer), black Jordan's

Taiyu: black tousled hair, green eyes, skinny, athletic and stealthy, 16 years old, brother of Karin, orange t shirt, jeans or red sweatpants (in the winter) or shorts (in the summer), blue and red Jordan's

Aki: black wavy mid-back length hair, velvet-red tips and streaks, brown eyes, sister of Osamu, skinny, athletic and strategic, 16 years old, black t-shirt, jeans, grey and black Nikes (all year)

Akiyo: black mushroom-cut hair, black eyes, brother of Ai, average weight, athletic and cocky, 17 years old, black t-shirt, jeans, purple Jordan's (all year)

Ai: black mid-back length hair(always in ponytail), pink tips and streaks, brown eyes, sister of Akiyo, skinny, athletic and dirty minded, grey t-shirt, skinny jeans, black and pink Nikes

Chapter 1: Lights, Outfits and Weapons

Karin POV

The bell rang and signaled the end on the day. I picked up my school bag and walked to my locker. I put my binder in along with my jazz shoes and took out my jacket and skateboard. I walked out of the building casually. I put my skateboard on the ground and hopped on. Tomorrow is Halloween and I didn't have a costume. I was going over to my friend, Yuni's, house and we were going to decide together. I rode over to her and we walked toward her house. We decided to bring our friends, Sanae, Aki and Ai, with us. When we got there we went through all the options we could be. After a half an hour we narrowed it down to three choices, RPG characters, the PPGZ, or whatever we want. "Why don't we be the PPGZ?" Sanae asked.

"But they wear skirts! I'd rather wear short shorts than a skirt." I complained.

"I second that." Aki said.

"But you guy will look so cute!" Ai said.

"We could be them just not in the skirts, like when there not the PPGZ." Yuni said

It solved our problem and the 4 of us had to go. I put my skateboard onto the floor and went off. I was had just passed the skate park when I saw a beam of light. It was heading straight for a kid by the park. "Yo kid look out!" I said as I covered him from the light.

"SILENT FOREST!"

The light died out and I was wearing a completely different outfit. My hair was free-flowing with a dark colored emerald in it. I had a forest green t-shirt that stopped right above my stomach on with a forest green vest that was the same length over it. I had black leggings on. I had ankle high 1 inch heel forest green combat boots. I also had a black belt with a green circle buckle that had the letter "P" on it. I blinked. "I never put this on." I said blankly.

Meanwhile….

Sanae POV

Karin left on her skateboard, Ai and Aki went to the right and I walked home to the left. I had just passed the deli when I saw a beam of light. It was headed for a kid that was walking out of the deli. "Hey kid watch out!" I said as I covered the girl from the light.

"SOARING FALCON!"

When the light died out I was wearing a completely new outfit. My hair was in a side ponytail that was draped over my left shoulder, tied in gold band with a crimson colored ruby on it. I had a crimson t-shirt that stopped right above my stomach on with a red vest that was the same length over it. I had black leggings on with a crimson half-skirt covering the left side of my ass and my left leg. I had ankle high 1 inch heel red boots. I also had a black belt with a crimson circle buckle that had the letter "P" on it. I blinked. "This is cute, but I don't remember putting it on." I said confused.

Also…..

Yuni POV

After the girls left, Mom told me to pick up some groceries. I had just walked out of the supermarket when I saw a beam of light heading for a baby carriage. "Oh no! The baby!" I shouted as I pushed it out of the way while the light hit me.

"MYSTICAL MAGI!"

When the light died out I was wearing a completely new outfit. My hair was loose with a blue headband in it with a sky blue colored sapphire on it. I had a sky blue t-shirt that stopped right above my stomach on with a white vest that was the same length over it. I had white leggings on with a sky blue half-skirt covering the right side of my ass and my right leg. I had ankle high 1 inch heel sky blue boots. I also had a white belt with a sky blue circle buckle that had the letter "P" on it. I blinked. "This is nice and all but I don't remember changing." I said in shock.

Aki POV

I turned the corner while Ai went straight. I saw a kid walking by and a beam of light coming straight for him. "Hey watch out!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way and the light hit me.

"MUSICAL RHYTHEM!"

The light died out and I was wearing a completely different outfit. My hair was free-flowing with an onyx in it. I had a white t-shirt that stopped right above my stomach on with a black vest that was the same length over it. I had black leggings on. I had ankle high 1 inch heel black boots. I also had a white belt with a black circle buckle that had the letter "P" on it. I blinked. "What the hell?" I said in confusion.

Ai POV

I waved goodbye to Aki. I walked by the park and saw a beam of light heading for a kid sitting on the bench. "Look out!" I yelled as the light hit me.

"BLASTING BEAT!"

When the light died out I was wearing a completely new outfit. My hair was tied in a high ponytail with a silver band with a diamond on it. I had a pink t-shirt that stopped right above my stomach on with a black vest that was the same length over it. I had black leggings on with a pink half-skirt covering my ass and the back of my legs. I had ankle high 1 inch heel sky blue boots. I also had a black belt with a pink circle buckle that had the letter "P" on it. I blinked. "What happened?" I said, dazed


	2. Chapter 2

Powers

Chapter 2: Lights, Dark and Light

Karin POV

I blinked. "I never put this on." I said blankly.

I picked up my skateboard and started to get back on track. I replayed everything in my head.

_I see a kid in trouble. I help the kid by covering him from the light. I get hit by the light. After the light is gone I have a new outfit. I still don't know how I got it though. _I thought.

I clenched a fist. I hated not knowing something. I relaxed my hand and heard something fall. I looked behind me and saw a knife. It was made out of what looked like forest green emeralds and a silver 8 inch blade. It seemed to match my outfit so I picked it up. But then some black beam of light hit me. When the light died out I looked exactly the same except my belt buckle thing. The circle was now a green so dark it was almost black.

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

Meanwhile…..

Sanae POV

I blinked. "This is cute, but I don't remember putting it on." I said confused.

I picked up my stuff and started to get back on track. I replayed everything in my head.

_I see a kid in trouble. I help the kid by covering her from the light. I get hit by the light. After the light is gone I have a new outfit. I still don't know how I got it though. _I thought.

I clenched a fist. I hated not knowing something. I relaxed my hand and heard something fall. I looked behind me and saw a bow. It was made out of what looked like crimson rubies. It seemed to match my outfit so I picked it up. I felt my back and there were no arrows. I shrugged. But then some black beam of light hit me. When the light died out I looked exactly the same except my belt buckle thing. The circle was now a red so dark it was almost black.

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

Also…..

Yuni POV

I blinked. "This is nice and all but I don't remember changing." I said in shock.

I picked up the groceries and started to get back on track. I replayed everything in my head.

_I see a baby in a carriage in trouble. I help the baby by pushing the carriage away from the light. I get hit by the light. After the light is gone I have a new outfit. I still don't know how I got it though. _I thought.

I clenched a fist. I hated not knowing something. I relaxed my hand and heard something fall. I looked behind me and saw a sword. It was made out of what looked like sky blue sapphires and a platinum 3 foot blade. It seemed to match my outfit so I picked it up. I shrugged. But then some black beam of light hit me. When the light died out I looked exactly the same except my belt buckle thing. The circle was now a blue so dark it was almost black.

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

Aki POV

I blinked, "What the hell?" I said.

I picked up my stuff and started to get back on track. I replayed everything in my head.

_I see a kid in trouble. I help the kid by covering him from the light. I get hit by the light. After the light is gone I have a new outfit. I still don't know how I got it though. _I thought.

I clenched a fist. I hated not knowing something. I relaxed my hand and heard something fall. I looked behind me and saw a staff. It was made out of what looked like pure black onyx. It seemed to match my outfit so I picked it up. I shrugged. But then some black beam of light hit me. When the light died out I looked exactly the same.

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

Ai POV

I picked up my stuff and started to get back on track. I replayed everything in my head.

_I see a kid in trouble. I help the kid by covering her from the light. I get hit by the light. After the light is gone I have a new outfit. I still don't know how I got it though. _I thought.

I clenched a fist. I hated not knowing something. I relaxed my hand and heard something fall. I looked behind me and saw a gun. It was made out of what looked like diamonds. It seemed to match my outfit so I picked it up. I felt my back and there were no arrows. I shrugged. But then some black beam of light hit me. When the light died out I looked exactly the same except my belt buckle thing. The circle was now a pink so dark it was almost black.

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.


	3. Chapter 3

Powers

Chapter 3: Light Fights and others?

Yuni POV

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

As soon as I pushed the thought away I was tackled by something from the side. I hit the sidewalk and growled. When I looked up I saw some kind of mutated, giant…frog? It may look cute but when it shot its tongue at me it didn't seem so cute anymore. I blocked it with the scepter. It didn't crack or even scratch it; the tongue just wrapped around it and started pulling me to it. The frog had a pretty strong grip on it. I twisted the hilt and the blade started to glow blue.

_Wow. Now to kick some butt._ I thought.

I parried every blow the frog made and kicked it. But I guess the lights made me stronger cuz, I kicked him into the air.

Mean while….

Karin POV

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

As soon as I pushed the thought away I was tackled by something from the side. I hit the sidewalk and growled. When I looked up I saw some kind of mutated, giant…squirrel? It may look cute but when it gnashed its teeth at me it didn't seem so cute anymore. I blocked it with the recorder. It didn't crack of even scratch it but, it did get its teeth around it. The squirrel had a pretty strong grip on it. I twisted the hilt and the blade started to glow green.

_Awesome. Now to kick some ass._ I thought.

I parried every blow the squirrel made. I flipped backwards and kicked it. But I guess the lights made me stronger cuz, I kicked him into the air.

Also…..

Sanae POV

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

As soon as I pushed the thought away I was tackled by something from the side. I hit the sidewalk and growled. When I looked up I saw some kind of mutated, giant…pigeon? It may look cute but when it brought its talons out it didn't seem so cute anymore. I blocked it with the bow. It didn't crack of even scratch it but, it did get its talons around it. The pigeon had a pretty strong grip on it. I didn't have anything to shoot the pigeon with. I took a deep breath and hoped this worked. I pulled the string of the bow and it shot an arrow at the pigeon. It missed but scared it and it let go of my bow.

_Nice. Now time to kick some ass._ I thought.

I shot at the pigeon. I did a round-house kick and kicked it. But I guess the lights made me stronger cuz, I kicked him into the air.

Aki POV

_Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

As soon as I pushed the thought away I was tackled by something from the side. I hit the sidewalk and growled. When I looked up I saw some kind of mutated, giant…kitten? It may look cute but when it brought its claws out it didn't seem so cute anymore. I blocked it with the staff. It didn't crack of even scratch it but, it did get its teeth around it. The kitten had a pretty strong grip on it. I didn't have anything to hit the kitten with. I took a deep breath and hoped this worked. I kneed the kitten in the gut and it let go.

_Awesome. Now time to kick some ass._ I thought.

I hit the kitten with the staff. I did a round-house kick and kicked it. But I guess the lights made me stronger cuz, I kicked him into the air.

Ai POV_ Time to take over the world._ I thought evilly.

I started to walk away but then I shook my head. Why would I want to take over the world? I've never had that thought before.

As soon as I pushed the thought away I was tackled by something from the side. I hit the sidewalk and growled. When I looked up I saw some kind of mutated, giant…puppy? It may look cute but when it brought its fangs out it didn't seem so cute anymore. I blocked it with the butt of the gun. It didn't crack of even scratch it but, it did get its teeth around it. The puppy had a pretty strong grip on it. I didn't have anything to hit the puppy with. I took a deep breath and hoped this worked. I kicked the kitten in the gut and it let go.

_Awesome. Now time to kick some ass._ I thought.

I pulled the trigger. It hit the puppy and it fell over. I kicked it. But I guess the lights made me stronger cuz, I kicked him into the air.

A few minutes earlier….

Ryu POV

Kana, Taiyu, Akiyo, Osamu and I were playing basketball when a bunch of light beam things hit us.

"FIGHTING ANIMA!"

"ELEMENTAL AVATAR!"

"ATTACKING EAGLE!"

"FLASHING LIGHTNING!"

"BATTLEING WARRIOR!"

When the light died out we had different clothes on. I had a dark blue t-shirt on with black and dark blue pants on and a half-sleeve jacket on in the same colors. I also had a dark blue and black hat on backwards and black and dark blue sneakers. I had a belt on that was black and buckle that's dark blue with the letter "B" on it. Taiyu had a red t-shirt on with black and red pants on and a half-sleeve jacket on in the same colors. He also had red and black sneakers and had the same belt but the belt buckle was red with the letter "B" on it. Jun had a light blue t-shirt on with white and light blue pants on and a half-sleeve jacket on in the same colors. He also had light blue and white sneakers and had the same belt but the belt buckle was light blue with the letter "B" on it. Osamu had the same thing but just in orange and black. Akiyo had the same thing too but, he had black and white on. "How the hell did we change into these?!" Taiyu yelled.

"I have no fucking idea!" Osamu shouted.

"Stop cursing!" Kana said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Akiyo yelled.

"Calm down!" I said over them.

Present time…..

I clenched a fist and then relaxed my hand. Something clattered next to me. When I looked down I saw some kind of boomerang. It had the same colors as my clothes so I figured it was mine. When I looked at Kana, Osamu, Akiyo and Taiyu they had weapons in their hands too.

"Uhhh…. Guys?" I said slowly.

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

I pointed at their hands and they looked. Kana had a sword in his hand, Osamu had a gun, Akiyo had a pair of nun-chunks and Taiyu had a bow but no arrows. I was gonna ask about it but then we got tackled by something. When I looked up I saw 2 giant rats. It lunged at me and I held up the boomerang. Its teeth wrapped around it and then it lashed out its tail. I didn't notice before but the tail had spikes all over it and a huge hammer thing at the end. I ducked at the last second and Kana blocked it with his sword. It swung its paw and Akiyo got his nun-chunks around it but, was lifted up into the air and was being swung around like a rag doll. Osamu jumped on its head and started to hit its head with the butt of his gun. While Jun kept its tail busy, Akiyo was getting the ride of his life, Osamu tried to knock the rat out and I tried to get my boomerang back, Taiyu pulled back the string of his bow and a red energy arrow appeared. He let go of the string and the arrow hit the rat. The rat screeched and I scissor-kicked it into the sky. My belt buckle beeped. So did Kana's, Osamu's, Akiyo's and Taiyu's. We gave each other a confused look and took them off the belt. They opened up and we saw a map. It led to the lab in Tokyo City. I shrugged and said; "C'mon guys let's go there and see what's going on. I mean if the Prof. can't answer this than I don't think anyone can."

They shrugged and we started walking away. We saw some guys lining a wire and some of it was on the sidewalk. Taiyu jumped over it, but didn't come back down. He was flying. Kana, Osamu, Akiyo and I jumped and we were flying too. We flew in the direction of the lab.

Karin POV

Soon after I left the skate park my belt buckle thing started to beep. I took it off my belt and it popped open. I saw a map and a little red dot that was indicating I go there. And not too far away was a green dot. I guessed it was me and I skated toward that dot.

Sanae POV

Soon after I left the deli my belt buckle thing started to beep. I took it off my belt and it popped open. I saw a map and a little red dot that was indicating I go there. And not too far away was another red dot. I guessed it was me and I walked toward that dot.

Yuni POV

Soon after I left the supermarket my belt buckle thing started to beep. I took it off my belt and it popped open. I saw a map and a little red dot that was indicating I go there. And not too far away was a sky blue dot. I guessed it was me and I walked toward that dot.

Aki POV

Soon after I started to walk home my belt buckle thing started to beep. I took it off my belt and it popped open. I saw a map and a little red dot that was indicating I go there. And not too far away was a black dot. I guessed it was me and I walked toward that dot.

Ai POV

Soon after I started to walk home my belt buckle thing started to beep. I took it off my belt and it popped open. I saw a map and a little red dot that was indicating I go there. And not too far away was a pink dot. I guessed it was me and I walked toward that dot.

At the lab…

No one POV

After the second shot of chemical z was sent, 3 years after the PPGZ were created, at the iceberg it exploded into various different streaks. "Professor, where did they go?" Ken asked.

"I have no idea but I know that there were for attacks of 4 new monsters and that there are 5 new girls and 5 new boys." The Professor said.

Soon there was a knock at the door and I opened. The PPGZ and the RRBZ, walked in. The RRBZ gave up on their evil ways and decided to become good 2 years ago. They've been doing a good job so far protecting the city. "Professor what happened?" Momoko asked.

"Just the chemical z." Ken replied.

"Who did it hit?" Miyako asked.

"Their coming soon." The Professor said.

"We sent a signal to their compacts." Peach said.

"Oh so their coming soon?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Ken said.

"Who are they?" Brick asked.

"We don't know but we do know that they're 5 girls and 5 boys, they all look like brother and sister and that their 15 to 18 years old." Peach said.

"More Puffs?! Yay!" Boomer said.

"Don't forget more ruffs too." Butch added with a smirk.

Soon enough there were 2 knocks at the door. 10 people came in but looked nothing like the puffs or the ruffs. "What happened?" the green girl asked.

"Yeah, one minute we're playing basketball, the next we're attacked by a mutated rat." The red boy said.

"I was attacked by a pigeon." The red girl added

"I was attacked by a frog." The sky blue one said

"I was attacked by a squirrel!' the green girl said in rage.

"I was attacked by a cat!" the black one said bored.

"I was attacked by a dog!" the pink one sceamed.

"And we were attacked by a huge rat!" the boys shouted.

"We can answer our questions when you calm down!" Miyako yelled.

The room suddenly was silent. "Look we went through the same issues as you did, the boys too, but you have to listen to us and-"Kaoru said

"Kaoru what's wrong?" Butch asked.

"There's something w-wrong w-with those g-girls…" Momoko stuttered.

"What is it Mo-"Brick started.

Then they all noticed the grey aura around the girls. "Who are you guys?" Butch asked.

"Cuz you're certainly not Puffs." Brick said earning himself a whack on the back of the head from Momoko.

"We're the Powerruff girl Z. I'm Magi, the leader." The sky blue girl said

"And I'm Falcon." The red girl added

"And I'm Forest." The green girl said in a bored tone.

"And I'm Rhythm." The black girl said.

"And I'm Beat." The pink one said cheerfully.

"And you guys are?"Kaoru asked.

"We're the Battleruff boys Z. I'm Avatar the leader." The light blue boy said.

"And I'm Eagle." The red boy said.

"And I'm Anima." The dark blue boy said, bored.

"And I'mWarrior." The black boy said.

"And I'm Lightning." The orange boy said.

"Were you guys created by Mojo or hit by lights?" Miyako asked.

"Lights." The leaders said simply.

"Can you show us who you are when you're not in this form?" Boomer asked.

"Just press the compact, or belt buckle." Ken said.


	4. Chapter 4

Powers

Chapter 4:

Karin POV

"Just press the compact, of the belt buckle." The little boy in the lab coat said.

We did as we were told and in a flash of light we were back in our normal clothes. I looked at the guys called the Battleruff boys Z and saw my brother, Kana, Osamu, Akiyo and Ryu in their places. The other Powerruff girls Z seemed surprised too. I thought they were their friends but when I looked at them clearer I saw that Magi is Yuni, Rhythm is Aki, Beat is Ai and Falcon is Sanae. We all looked at each other in shock. "How-but- what- ehhh?" I sputtered.

"WHAT!?" the others said.

We turned around and saw the other people. We looked as shocked as they were. Since Tokyo City high was connected to the college university, Tokyo College University, we saw them a lot. They had just started their 4th year in college. The college also offers to give students the stuff they need for their major. "But how is that possible! Your juniors' seniors and fresh mens!" the pink girl yelled.

"Pinky calm down." I said.

"What did you just call her!" the red boy yelled.

"She called her Pinky, Blood bath!" Ryu said.

"Oh you want a blood bath I'll give you a blood bath!" the green boy shouted.

"Look green boy we don't want to beat your asses okay?" Sanae said.

"What you just say to him punk!" the green girl asked.

"She said that we didn't want to beat your asses, bitch!" Taiyu yelled.

"What did you call her you son of a bitch!?" the blue girl screamed.

"He called her a bitch you slut!" Yuni retorted.

"Oh yea she's the slut, I wonder how many guys you haven't fucked yet!" the blue boy yelled.

"Oh yeah well I bet you haven't even fucked her yet, I bet you fucked a guy, you faggot!" Ai yelled.

"Yeah, he's the faggot!" the red boy yelled.

"I bet you're a lesbian!" the green boy laughed.

"She's not a lesbian, in fact we're dating!" Osamu yelled.

"Well, for all I know one of you are gay!" the green girl said.

"We're not gay!" the boys roared.

"Maybe the girls are lesbian!" the pink one said.

"I bet you're the one who's a lesbian." Akiyo said.

"Yeah right like you're not gay?" the blue girl said.

"Bet none of you are straight." Aki laughed.

I laughed along with her.

Suddenly I was punched in the face by the blue girl. It hurt but not a lot. I growled. Ryu punched the blue boy and Sanae was hit by the pink girl. Taiyu hit the red boy and Jun was smack by the green girl. Yuni whacked the green boy and a fight broke out.

No one's POV

The purples walked in and saw a fight. (Image an anime style fight with the dust cloud.) They stared in shock.

"Let me guess the newbies aren't getting along with them?" the purple boy, Blaze asked.

"You have no idea." Ken said.

The purples laughed.

"All right guys break it up!" Blaze shouted.

But he was ignored.

"WE SAID BREAK IT UP YOU DUMB FUCKS!" Kimeko screamed.

The fighting stopped instantly and all 16 figures looked at her. Kimeko just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Apologies, teams and training

Karin POV

I looked at the purple girl. "Kimeko why did you scream next to my ear. My ear is ringing now." The purple boy complained.

The girl just laughed. "I did so get over it." She said.

"You new puffs and ruffs have to apologize for being disrespectful and you puffs and ruffs should apologize for picking fights with younger people." The purple ruff scolded.

"Sorry." We mumbled.

"Now that we made up, can we please just get along and train each other." The girl called Kimeko complained.

"She does have a good point" the green puff said.

"How about we take the 2 people we want to train and we pair up with up our boyfriends to train them?" the pink puff suggested.

"Then I want to take the green ruff and the blue ruff." The green ruff said.

"Wait so you want 2 from 1 team?" the purple ruff asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you their called the Powerruff girls Z and the Battleruff boys Z." the red ruff explained

"Thing were just so much easier when things don't end with the same word." The purple puff complained.

"So you're taking me and Ryu?" I asked.

"Yeah you two we wanna take you guys outside to see how thing are gonna be like when we train you guys. So think of it as a diagnostic." The green puff said with a smirk.

Ryu and I walked outside and we watched how the green puff and ruff transformed. And we followed the suit.

"SILENT FOREST!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"FIGHTING ANIMA!"

"STRONG BUTCH!"

We transformed and had our weapons in our hands. "Weapons or no?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes weapons. Hope your good fighters." The green ruff said.

"By the way what are your names?" Ryu asked.

"I'm Butch and this is Buttercup a.k.a Kaoru when she's not in this form."

"All right I'll take on Forest and you'll take Anima. Got it Butch?" Buttercup said

"Yup. Let's start!" he said.

Buttercup swung her hammer at me. I dodged it and built up energy in my blade. I swung it at the ground and vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around Buttercup. "Good. But not good enough!" she said as her eyes glowed green and she broke out of the hold.

I frowned and tried another time but released the energy slower. This time the branches of the trees around us grew longer and created obstacles for us to fly around. Buttercup just swung her hammer and broke every single one. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I dropped a few feet from the air but regained my composure.

_What just happened? _I thought as I dodged another one of Buttercup's swings.

I gathered energy again this time longer, slower and I was glaring at Buttercup. I seemed more _** evil**_ than before. I shot the energy at the ground again. Suddenly, the branches grew again, along with the vines. But this time the vines had thorns on them and the branches were surrounded by poison ivy. To dodge the vines Buttercup flew right into the branches. She got stuck in them. But she cried out in pain. When I looked closer at the poison ivy it seemed to glow black.

_Dark z rays. _ I thought.

I tried to stop continously gathering energy but it seemed like something was controlling me. Something bad is gonna happen if someone doesn't attack me soon, I just know it.

Meanwhile….

Ryu POV

Butch lunged at me and I flew back we wrestled and tumbled around. I threw my boomerang but missed. "Ha! You missed!" Butch laughed.

I smirked.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

My boomerang came back and hit him square in the face. I was about to throw it again but I heard a cry of pain. I looked over and saw Forest gathering energy. Buttercup was struggling against dark z ray vines, but with no avail. I looked at Butch and he looked like he was gonna kill Forest. But she seemed to try and stop. Butch and I flew in front of Buttercup to help her. I shot Forest and angry look but her face look sad. I realized she was trying to stop but couldn't. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew what I had to do. I had to attack her.

Karin POV

I saw Butch and Anima fly over to help Buttercup. Anima shot me an angry look. But he stopped and realized it wasn't doing this on purpose. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Butch! I know why she's has that aurora she has black z rays but she can't control them you gotta train her!" I heard anima yell.

"Yeah okay but how about you stop her now?!' Butch yelled back.

Anima looked at me and I nodded quickly. He had to attack me it was the only option. He took a deep breath and threw his boomerang but, the vines made a shield around me trapping me inside of them I sure hope the girls are having batter luck than we are.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training that is needed

Sanae POV

After Karin wand Ryu walked out with the greens, the purples picked Taiyu and I. we walked the front yard and started. We transformed.

"SOARING FLACON!"

"FROLICKING BUNNY!"

"ATTACKING EAGLE!"

"FEIRY BLAZE!"

We faced each other. "Weapons?" I asked.

"Yeah and let's start now!" Blaze yelled.

Bunny lunged at me with her bow. Funny we have the same weapon. I pulled back my string and let it go. A crimson arrow went flying towards Bunny. She dodged it and it flew past her. I tried again but held the string a bit longer. It created a gust of wind to surround us like a tornado. Bunny ripped through it and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I ignored it and kept fighting. I held the string back for even longer and the winds started to pick up. But the winds were dark and black I let go of the string and a net fell over Bunny. I then shot bursts of energy around her each shot closer to her than the one before it. I tried to stop but it felt like something was controlling me. I sobbed because I knew I would kill Bunny if someone didn't attack me soon.

Meanwhile…..

Taiyu POV

I dodged Blaze's attacks and shot a few arrows at him. I heard cries of help and saw Bunny and Falcon in a tornado and Falcon shooting at Bunny each shot got closer. I looked at Blaze and he looked like her was going to kill Falcon. We rushed over to help Bunny but the net was unbreakable. I glared at Falcon but she was crying. She wasn't doing this on purpose, and she couldn't stop.

Falcon POV

I was crying as Eagle and Blaze helped Bunny. Eagle tried to tackle me but the winds held him back. He managed to shoot me with an arrow. I fell to the ground with a shriek of pain. The winds stopped and Bunny was okay. I blacked out. I hoped the girls had better luck than we did.

Yuni POV

After Sanae and Taiyu left the red puff and the pink puff picked Kana and I. We went to the forest to practice. We transformed.

"MYSTICAL MAGI!"

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ELEMENTAL AVATAR!"

"HARD BRICK!"

We started and used our weapons. Blossom shot her yo-yo at me and I dodged it and shot a beam from my scepter. It missed and landed in the pond behind her. I wish the water could get her. At that thought the water rose up and formed a tentacle. It wrapped around Blossom's leg and slowly pulled her down. I shot at the pond multiple times. With each time I shot Blossom was pulled in. I tried to stop but it felt like something was controlling me. Kana must have seen what was going on cuz he attacked me and I fell to the ground. The tentacle let go of Blossom just as she was going to go under. I was glad she was okay. I blacked out. I hoped the girls had a better time than we did.

Aki POV

After Kana and Yuni left the blues picked Akiyo and I. We walked out to the side of the lab and transformed.

"MUSICAL RHYTHEM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"BATTLING WARRIOR!"

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!"

We pulled out our weapons and I lunged for Bubbles. She blocked my attack with her staff and I dodged it. I charged energy in my staff and swung my staff at Bubbles. She was hit and yelped in pain. I looked at where I hit her and saw a burn mark. I was going to see if she was okay but it was as if something was controlling me. I sent yet another attack at her. I guess Akiyo saw what was going on because he knocked me out. I hoped the others were having a better time than this.

Ai POV

Osamu and I waited in the living room. "Was what you said true?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Like about dating me. I mean would you want to?" I asked.

"Hold on let me ask the Prof. something." Osamu said before walking over to him.

Osamu POV

I walked over to the Prof. "Hey, is there a private place I can talk to Ai?" I asked.

"Sure just go to the supply closet." He said without looking up from the papers he was reading. I turned around and walked back over to Ai. "C'mon. follow me." I said.

She nodded as I made my way to the supply closet.

"In here.' I said.

We walked in and I made a few boxes my seat. Ai did the same. "So are you gonna answer my question?" she asked.

"Hold on." I said as I made a larger set out of the shelf. I sat down and motioned Ai over to sit down. She came over and sat down. "So are you?" she asked.

Ai POV

"So are you?" I asked after sitting down.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Well?" I asked.

He moved closer to me. I looked down at my lap and blushed. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Well for starters, I did mean what I said, for the first part of your question." He said.

After that he leaned in and I could feel his breathe on my face. His lips touched mine as he kissed me. I inhaled sharply as my eyes widened. He broke the kiss and looked at me. "And that's the answer to the second part of your question." He said with a smile.

"Why the hell would you do that?! A simply yes or no would have been fine!" I yelled as I blushed.

"You're cute when you get mad." He said with a chuckle.

I sighed.

"Let's go." He said.

We went to the door and I turned the handle, only to find it stuck. "Uh-oh." He said.

"Don't worry I can blast the door down." I said as I transformed.

"BLASTING BEAT!"

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the door. I shot a singled shot and I bounced around the closet. I got up and kept shooting at the door. "Ai, you're denting the door!" Osamu said.

"I can't stop!" I said in a strained voice. I think Osamu transformed because he tackled me to the ground and I blacked out. I sure hope the girls were doing better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Help!

Forest POV

I was trapped under the vines as I kept Buttercup in the hold of the poison ivy. They grew tighter around me and got thicker. I knew I was weak but I've always been mentally stable and knew how and when to stop. But this is just ridiculous. I slowly tried and stop myself from gathering energy. First only a little bit of energy stopped then soon all of it. Soon I stopped gathering energy. But I was still concentrating but it didn't make anything grow. Slowly the vines shrunk and I could see daylight. I stood up on my weak legs. I saw that Buttercup was hurt but not badly. I looked at Butch. He didn't seem to be mad. But then I looked at Anima. When I did I suddenly felt dizzy. I stumbled and fell. I expected to hit the grass but didn't. I saw the blurry image of Anima's face before I passed out.

Anima POV

I caught Forest before she fell her eyes soon began to close as she passed out in my arms. She de-transformed but was still passed out. "Karin! Karin c'mon wake up! You beat yourself! C'mon Karin wake up!" I said as I shook her.

"Not gonna work Anima." Butch said from behind me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She passed out from the use of energy and the dark z-rays. It took a lot of her energy to keep the energy under control but, I took even more energy to stop it. Plus, the dark z-rays were feeding off of her energy supply making her even weaker after she stopped the plants. I was surprised she could even conjure so much energy. It would take me days to find the right time and concentration. But, I was even more surprised that she stopped it without anyone having to attack her. It takes a great deal of will power to stop something like that. You got a nice girlfriend here." Butch said with a wink.

I felt heat rise up and my face and I knew I was blushing. Stupid hormones!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No one POV

The boys walked in carrying the girls and put them on the couch. "What happened?" Ken asked.

"They had dark z-rays as well as light z-rays in them so when they attacked dark z-rays were controlling their actions." Brick said.

"So what happened da wan?" Peach asked.

"Well for us, Falcon created a whirlwind and trapped Bunny in an energy net and shot at her, but we managed to stop her with an attack. I think they have other powers."Blaze said.

"Wait so you said that she controlled the wind?" the professor asked.

"Yeah. Same thing happened. But, Magi just shot at the pond and the water tentacle tried to drown me. Avatar stopped her right after my head went under." Blossom said.

"Ai just wouldn't stop raging on the door." Osamu said.

"We had a few difficulties." Buttercup said.

"Like what?" Ken asked.

"When Forest began gathering energy for the 3rd time she looked evil. And it was strong too. When we tried to attack her, the vines created a shield. So we couldn't get to her and she stopped herself. We didn't attack her, she has strength, so we have an upper advantage in these dark z-rays I guess." Butch said.

"And that's why we call her the strongest in our team." Magi said groggily.

The others looked as the girls started to wake up.

Karin POV

I woke up on the couch in the lab. I sat up and I had a massive headache. "That's why we call her the strongest in our group." Yuni said.

"Yeah thanks Yuni." I said.

Sanae groaned as she sat up. The boys rushed over to us to check on their sister. "Are you okay?" Eagle asked.

"Yeah just a huge headache." I replied.

Eagle untransformed and we sat around for a while. "What time is it?" Yuni asked.

"Like 5:30, why?" Blossom said.

"We got 30 minutes to get home!" Taiyu and I shouted as we ran out of the lab.

Ryu POV

"What was that all about?" Buttercup asked.

The PPGZ and the RRBZ un-transformed and stared at the now open door. "Well Taiyu doesn't live at his parents' house cuz he ran away." Sanae said.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you. When the PPGZ aren't in their hero form, Blossom is Momoko, Bubbles is called Miyako and Buttercup is called Kaoru." Brick said.

"Hai!" we said.

"Taiyu ran because after their mom died their dad became a drunk." Yuni said.

"While he was drunk or in a hangover he would abuse them." Jun added.

"After 2 years Taiyu ran away and he lived with Kana and I." Sanae said.

"But Karin still lives there." Jun said.

"And now he's drunken everyday because Taiyu ran. So now she's been moving a little bit of her stuff to our place every day." Yuni said.

"In about 4 days Karin's stuff will be in our house and she'll live with us." I finished.

"Wow. You know she could come live with us for a while. I mean we have an extra room in our apartment." Kaoru said.

"Well, I guess but her stuff is at our place."

"We can move it to our apartment. How much is it?"

"Just her clothes, books, laptop, pictures and valuables." I said.

"We could move that in a few hours. So how about we start?" Butch said.

"Hai!" we chorused.

We walked to our house and started to move Karin's stuff box by box. It wasn't a lot either. We each took a box and walked to Kaoru and Butch's apartment, which was 4 blocks away. We put the boxes down and went back. There were only 6 boxes left so the PPGZ and the RRBZ took them and Jun and Sanae went home. Yuni locked the door and we made dinner. Our parents were on a business trip for the next few months so Yuni and I had the house to our selves.

Yuni POV

Made dinner for Ryu and I. I put a plate down for Ryu and went to the bathroom. I felt grimy after the training session we had. I peeled my tatter clothes off and turned the shower on. At first the water was freezing. I waited for it to warm up but it never did. I sighed and put my robe on. I went down to the basement to check if our boiler was on. It was off so I turned it on. I heard footsteps behind me. I figure appeared right in front of me and I screamed. Then I blacked out.

Ryu POV

I heard a scream from the basement. Yuni was down there. I rushed down and saw her missing and her robe lying on the floor. There was a note on it. I picked it up. It said;

_**Come and get your sister. Come alone to the warehouses on the docks in 3 hours or your sister is dead. Bring $200,000 with you and we'll let your sister go and won't kill you both.**_

_**-The Gangreen Gang**_

I crumpled the paper. Where the hell am I gonna find 200,000 in 3 hours? My phone start ringing and I picked it up. Kana was calling.

"_Where's Yuni?" he asked_

"Why?" I asked

"_Cuz I got a noet saying she'll die in 3 hours if I don't come and get her with 200,000 dollars."_

"I got the same thing. Hey is Sanae-"

"_She's missing too. But Taiyu already went to go get her. No money. As a Battleruff boy Z. So did you get a second note yet?"_

As he said those words I saw a note on the wall.

"I just did."

"_What does it say?"_

"It says come and get Karin or she'll die. Come alone or you both with face untimely death. Karin or your sister. Oh decisions. Mojo."

"_Goddamn it. This isn't good. I'll get Yuni and you go get Karin. Got it?" _

"Yeah." I said as I hung up.

I pick up my belt off the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Karin POV

I was gonna shower when I got home cuz dad was passed out but the water was freezing. I went to go turn on the boiler in the basement. I turned it on and waited for it to turn on completely before I went back into the shower. A figure appeared in front of my face and I screamed. I blacked out seconds later.

Meanwhile…..

Sanae POV

I went to go take a bath. I turned the water on but it was cold. I went downstairs to turn my boiler on. But as soon as my feet left the stairs I was knocked out.

Also…..

Aki POV

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water I waited for I to warm up but I never did. I went down to the basement to turn on our boiler. But as soon as my feet left the stairs the door slammed behind me and I blacked out.

And…

Ai POV

I went down to the basement to turn the boiler on but after I did my vision went pitch black.

Ryu POV

I opened my compact and transformed.

"BATTLING ANIMA!"

I flew off to the docks. I busted open the 1st door of a warehouse and saw Karin in there. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

But I saw no one there. I picked Karin up. Thank God she was dressed or Taiyu would have killed me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Anima from the Battleruff boys Z. I see you came to save your girlfriend. But too bad you won't get to see her again after tonight." A voice said.

"Who's there show yourself!" I yelled.

"Why you won't even recognized your own creator?" the voice said in a fake hurt tone.

"I was never created I was born like a normal human being!' I yelled.

"That's what your fake sister wants you to think. You were created Anima, out of Karin's DNA and dark z-rays. You were created like the Rowdyruff boys Z." the voice mocked.

Suddenly Karin glowed and the dark z-rays left her body. It collected in a ball and a figure appeared. It was Him. He threw the dark z-rays at me I put Karin down and ran. But the rays just followed me. I tripped and fell. I felt the dark z-rays enter my body as the light z-rays left. I saw them enter Karin's body as she transformed. I blacked out.

Kana POV

I opened my compact and transformed.

"ELEMANTAL AVATAR!"

I flew off to the docks. I busted open the 1st door of a warehouse and saw Yuni in there. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

But I saw no one there. I picked Yuni up. Thank God she was dressed or Ryu would have killed me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Avatar from the Battleruff boys Z. I see you came to save your girlfriend. But too bad you won't get to see her again after tonight." A voice said.

"Who's there show yourself!" I yelled.

"Why you won't even recognized your own creator?" the voice said in a fake hurt tone.

"I was never created I was born like a normal human being!' I yelled.

"That's what your fake sister wants you to think. You were created Avatar, out of Yuni's DNA and dark z-rays. You were created like the Rowdyruff boys Z." the voice mocked.

Suddenly Yuni glowed and the dark z-rays left her body. It collected in a ball and a figure appeared. It was Him. He threw the dark z-rays at me I put Yuni down and ran. But the rays just followed me. I tripped and fell. I felt the dark z-rays enter my body as the light z-rays left. I saw them enter Yuni's body as she transformed. I blacked out.

Taiyu POV

I opened my compact and transformed.

"ATTACKING EAGLE!"

I flew off to the docks. I busted open the 1st door of a warehouse and saw Sanae in there. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

But I saw no one there. I picked Sanae up. Thank God she was dressed or Kana would have killed me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Eagle from the Battleruff boys Z. I see you came to save your girlfriend. But too bad you won't get to see her again after tonight." A voice said.

"Who's there show yourself!" I yelled.

"Why you won't even recognized your own creator?" the voice said in a fake hurt tone.

"I was never created I was born like a normal human being!' I yelled.

"That's what your fake sister wants you to think. You were created Eagle, out of Sanae's DNA and dark z-rays. You were created like the Rowdyruff boys Z." the voice mocked.

Suddenly Sanae glowed and the dark z-rays left her body. It collected in a ball and a figure appeared. It was Him. He threw the dark z-rays at me I put Sanae down and ran. But the rays just followed me. I tripped and fell. I felt the dark z-rays enter my body as the light z-rays left. I saw them enter Sanae's body as she transformed. I blacked out.

Akiyo POV

I opened my compact and transformed.

"BATTLING WARRIOR!"

I flew off to the docks. I busted open the 1st door of a warehouse and saw Aki in there. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

But I saw no one there. I picked Aki up. Thank God she was dressed or Osamu would have killed me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Warrior from the Battleruff boys Z. I see you came to save your girlfriend. But too bad you won't get to see her again after tonight." A voice said.

"Who's there show yourself!" I yelled.

"Why you won't even recognized your own creator?" the voice said in a fake hurt tone.

"I was never created I was born like a normal human being!' I yelled.

"That's what your fake sister wants you to think. You were created Warrior, out of Aki's DNA and dark z-rays. You were created like the Rowdyruff boys Z." the voice mocked.

Suddenly Aki glowed and the dark z-rays left her body. It collected in a ball and a figure appeared. It was Him. He threw the dark z-rays at me I put Aki down and ran. But the rays just followed me. I tripped and fell. I felt the dark z-rays enter my body as the light z-rays left. I saw them enter Aki's body as she transformed. I blacked out.

Osamu POV

I opened my compact and transformed.

"FLASHING LIGHTNING!"

I flew off to the docks. I busted open the 1st door of a warehouse and saw Ai in there. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

But I saw no one there. I picked Ai up. Thank God she was dressed or Akiyo would have killed me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Lightning from the Battleruff boys Z. I see you came to save your girlfriend. But too bad you won't get to see her again after tonight." A voice said.

"Who's there show yourself!" I yelled.

"Why you won't even recognized your own creator?" the voice said in a fake hurt tone.

"I was never created I was born like a normal human being!' I yelled.

"That's what your fake sister wants you to think. You were created Eagle, out of Ai's DNA and dark z-rays. You were created like the Rowdyruff boys Z." the voice mocked.

Suddenly Ai glowed and the dark z-rays left her body. It collected in a ball and a figure appeared. It was Him. He threw the dark z-rays at me I put Ai down and ran. But the rays just followed me. I tripped and fell. I felt the dark z-rays enter my body as the light z-rays left. I saw them enter Ai's body as she transformed. I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Karin POV

I woke up in a warehouse. I was in my Powerruff Girls uniform. I looked around and saw a Battleruff boy. To be more specific Anima. I growled.

_Goddamn son of a bitch must have knocked me out and brought me here to destroy me. _I thought.

I pulled out my blade. I brought it to hit him as Anima began to wake up

_It ends now. _I thought.

I sliced and slashed at him that some people wouldn't even know what hit them. "Forest wait! Stop! It's me Ryu! Don't you remember me?" Anima asked.

"Big mistake revealing your real name to me! Why would I ever forget my counterpart that was created to destroy me. You're a bigger idiot I thought you were!" I yelled.

I twisted the hilt and I became my double katanas. I ran up to Anima and cut him on the leg. He yelped in pain and clutched his leg. "I'll give your mercy just this once cuz your not ready to fight but, the next time we meet come prepared to fight for your life." I said flatly before flying off.

Yuni POV

I woke up in a warehouse. I was in my Powerruff Girls uniform. I looked around and saw a Battleruff boy. To be more specific Avatar. I growled.

_Goddamn son of a bitch must have knocked me out and brought me here to destroy me. _I thought.

I pulled out my sword. I ran at Avatar as he started to wake up.

_It ends now. _I thought.

I held my sword above my head to stab him. "Magi wait! Stop! It's me Jun! Don't you remember me?" Avatar asked.

"Big mistake revealing your real name to me! Why would I ever forget my counterpart that was created to destroy me? You're a bigger idiot I thought you were!" I yelled.

I twisted my sword and it became my 3 foot scepter. I aimed at Avatar and shot him in the leg. He yelped in pain and clutched his leg. "I'll give your mercy just this once cuz you're not ready to fight but, the next time we meet come prepared to fight for your life." I said flatly before flying off.

Sanae POV

I woke up in a warehouse. I was in my Powerruff Girls uniform. I looked around and saw a Battleruff boy. To be more specific Eagle. I growled.

_Goddamn son of a bitch must have knocked me out and brought me here to destroy me. _I thought.

I pulled out my bow. I aimed it at Eagle as he started to wake up.

_It ends now. _I thought.

I held my bow string and charged an arrow. "Falcon wait! Stop! It's me Taiyu! Don't you remember me?" Eagle asked.

"Big mistake revealing your real name to me! Why would I ever forget my counterpart that was created to destroy me? You're a bigger idiot I thought you were!" I yelled.

I let go of the string and it hit Eagle and stabbed him in the leg him on the leg. He yelped in pain and clutched his leg. "I'll give your mercy just this once cuz you're not ready to fight but, the next time we meet come prepared to fight for your life." I said flatly before flying off.

Aki POV

I woke up in a warehouse. I was in my Powerruff Girls uniform. I looked around and saw a Battleruff boy. To be more specific Warrior. I growled.

_Goddamn son of a bitch must have knocked me out and brought me here to destroy me. _I thought.

I pulled out my staff. I aimed for Warrior's head as he started to wake up.

_It ends now. _I thought.

I lifted my staff over my head to give Warrior a death blow. "Rhythm wait! Stop! It's me Akiyo! Don't you remember me?" Warrior asked.

"Big mistake revealing your real name to me! Why would I ever forget my counterpart that was created to destroy me? You're a bigger idiot I thought you were!" I yelled.

I charged some energy and sent it towards Warrior. It hit Warrior in the leg. He yelped in pain and clutched his leg. "I'll give your mercy just this once cuz you're not ready to fight but, the next time we meet come prepared to fight for your life." I said flatly before flying off.

Ai POV

I woke up in a warehouse. I was in my Powerruff Girls uniform. I looked around and saw a Battleruff boy. To be more specific Lightning. I growled.

_Goddamn son of a bitch must have knocked me out and brought me here to destroy me. _I thought.

I pulled out my gun. I aimed for Lightning's head as he started to wake up.

_It ends now. _I thought.

I raised my finger to the trigger as Lightning started to wake up. "Beat wait! Stop! It's me Osamu! Don't you remember me?" Lightning asked.

"Big mistake revealing your real name to me! Why would I ever forget my counterpart that was created to destroy me? You're a bigger idiot I thought you were!" I yelled.

I twisted the butt of my gun and I became my 3 foot long hunting rifle. I shot at Lightning. It hit Lightning in the leg. He yelped in pain and clutched his leg. "I'll give your mercy just this once cuz you're not ready to fight but, the next time we meet come prepared to fight for your life." I said flatly before flying off.

Ryu POV

"Him! What did you do to her?!" I yelled after Forest left.

I didn't care if my leg was bleeding. My best friend just threatened my life and doesn't remember me. "Boy I didn't do anything to your little friend. It's the way it's supposed to be. All I did was go back in time and prevented you from being taken away from me when you knew nothing." Him said.

"So let me guess Kana, Osamu, Akiyo, Taiyu and I are brothers just like the Rowdyruff boy Z?" I asked.

"Yes and don't worry your brothers will be coming shortly." Him said.

As if on cue there was a crash and I saw Kana, Osamu, Akiyo and Taiyu. "Ryu do you have any idea on what's going on?" Jun yelled.

My bangs shadowed my eyes. "Him went back in time and changed our lives. We were created and are brothers."I said solemnly.

"Also you won't even remember the lives you used to live by tomorrow. Oh wait silly me, tomorrow is in 2 minutes! Enjoy your lives while you can!" Him laughed.

I still shadowed my eyes. I can't believe my life that I won't be living in 2 minutes is gone. I almost had a girlfriend. I had a sister and a caring family. Now it all vanished. "Oh and boys I forgot to tell you everyone in New Townsville hates you. Even the PPGZ and the RRBZ." Him said.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 10 seconds left. 9, 8, 7,6,5,4. I'll miss you guys.3. Forest I want you to know I've always loved you. 2. ever since the day we met. 1. Good bye. I blacked out and hit the floor of the warehouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Karin POV

I walked into the lab and saw the girls there and the PPGZ and the RRBZ. Bubbles rushed over to me and checked if I was hurt. The PPGZ and the RRBZ were like our family (older brother and sister figures) because the Battleruff boys Z killed our parents when we were 3 years old. "Bubbles I'm fine." I said

"Miyako leave her alone she's fine. But what took you so long to get home today?" Momoko asked.

"I was knocked out and brought to one of the warehouses by the docks. I woke up and saw Anima and we fought. Well not really fought for real cuz he was being a pussy. He asked if I remembered him and said that he was Ryu." I replied.

"The same thing happened for me and Avatar. He said that he was Kana." Yuni growled.

"Eagle said that he was Taiyu." Sanae added.

"Lightning said that he was Osamu." Ai said.

"Warrior said that he was Akiyo." Aki added

"Do you guys know anyone by those names?" I asked the PPGZ and the RRBZ.

They shook their heads. "Go to bed, it's late. Girls you should be heading home right now." Prof. U said.

The RRBZ said goodbye to the PPGZ and we went to bed. I shared a room with the girls. I picked up my pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I turned the water on and washed myself and my hair. My Shea butter shampoo always calmed my senses. I rinsed the shampoo out and turned off the water. I dried myself and put on my green tank top with pajama shorts. Yuni took the shower next as I walked out of the bathroom. I dried my hair as much as I could with my towel and then brushed it out. I hung up my towel and sat on my bed and opened one of my books that sat on my bed stand next to my bed. "Hey, Karin?" Sanae asked.

"Yeah, Sanae? " I said not looking up from my book.

"Do the Battleruff boys Z seem weirder today than most days and why do the look so familiar?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" I stuttered.

"Well I guess cuz I know the Battleruff boys from somewhere." She said.

"How about we ask the boys after we brush out teeth? You girls okay with that?" I suggested.

"Sure." They all said.

Yuni came out of the bathroom and we told her what we wanted to do before bed as she dried and brushed her hair. "Sure. I've been thinking about that too." She said. We walked into the bathroom and grabbed our toothbrushes and put some toothpaste on them. I walked out of the bathroom and pick up my book again. I was reading _The Last Olympian_ from the Percy Jackson series by Rick Roirdan. I read as I brushed my teeth. I went to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and mouth wash. I washed and dried my face and waited for Yuni and Sanae to finish. I picked up my book and continued to read. "Karin let's go." Yuni said.

I put my bookmark in and put my book and put it on my bed stand. We walked out of our room and to the RRBZ boys' room. It was empty so was decided to look in the living room. There we saw Butch watching the sports channel. "Karin you go talk to Butch about this." Sanae said,

"Yeah you are closer to him." Yuni added.

"Okay fine but Yuni go talk to Boomer, Ai you and Aki go talk to Blaze and Sanae you talk to Brick, okay?" I said.

"Got it." Yuni said as she, Ai, Aki and Sanae walked away to look for the other the RRBZ boys.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Butch. "Hey, lil' sis, why you up so late?" he asked.

"One, I'm not a 5 year old and two I have a question." I said.

"What's up?"

"Well I've been wondering, Anima seemed to look familiar but I don't know from where. I just need an explanation." I said.

Butch sighed. "We and the girls were hoping you would never ask that question, but being that you did I'll get Brick, Blaze and Boomer while you get your 'sisters' okay?" he said.

I nodded.

Meanwhile…..

Sanae POV

I walked down the hall with Yuni. I saw Brick in the kitchen and sighed. "I found him, I'll go talk to him. "I said

Yuni nodded and went to go talk to Boomer, while Aki and AI went to go talk to Blaze. I walked into the kitchen and stood next to Brick. "Hey, lil' sis, why you up so late?" he asked.

"One, I'm not a 5 year old and two I have a question." I said.

"What's up?"

"Well I've been wondering, Eagle seemed to look familiar but I don't know from where. I just need an explanation." I said.

Brick sighed. "We and the girls were hoping you would never ask that question, but being that you did I'll get Butch, Blaze and Boomer while you get your 'sisters' okay?" he said.

I nodded.

Also…..

Yuni POV

I walked down the hall and saw Boomer in the library sketching something. Aki and Ai went the other direction. I ran back to our room and got my sketch pad. I ran toward the library. I slowed my pace and casually walked into the library. I sat down next to Boomer and opened my sketch pad. I was curious on what Boomer was drawing. I peered over his shoulder and saw Peach. I smiled. Boomer looked at me and smiled. "Hey, lil' sis, do you like it and why you up so late?" he asked.

"One, I'm not a 5 year old, two, yes and three I have a question." I said.

"What's up?"

"Well I've been wondering, Avatar seemed to look familiar but I don't know from where. I just need an explanation." I said.

Boomer sighed. "We and the girls were hoping you would never ask that question, but being that you did I'll get Brick, Blaze and Butch while you get your 'sisters' okay?" he said.

I nodded.

Aki POV

Ai and I found Blaze in their bedroom we walked in and sat down on his bed. Blaze looked at us and smiled. "Hey, lil' sis, do you like it and why you up so late?" he asked.

"One, we're not a 5 year old and two, we have a question." I said.

"What's up?"

"Well I've been wondering, Eagle seemed to look familiar but I don't know from where. I just need an explanation." I said.

"Same with Lightning." Ai said

Blaze sighed. "We and the girls were hoping you would never ask that question, but being that you did I'll get Brick, Butch and Boomer while you get your 'sisters' okay?" he said.

We nodded.

Karin POV

I got up from the couch and went to our room. I saw Sanae, Ai, Aki and Yuni there. They nodded and we went into the living room. We saw the RRBZ in there waiting for us. "So to answer your question, girls, yes there is a reason to why they look familiar." Boomer said.

"But it's not cuz they're you counterparts." Brick said.

"Than why?" Yuni asked.

"Well, it's because you guys were friends when they were first created. Remember when they ruined the per-school you guys went to?" Blaze asked.

We nodded our heads.

"Well they said it was you guys and that's when they became evil." Butch said.

My eyes widened. "That's why they told us our real names?" I asked.

"That's what we're guessing. Now go to bed." Butch said.

I smiled. I hugged my 'brothers' and we went into our room. "Night girls." I said.

"Night Sanae, Night Karin, Night Ai, Night Aki." Yuni said.

"Night." Sanae said.

"G'night." Aki said.

"Night." Ai said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Karin POV

I woke up the next morning and saw our bed room empty. I looked at my clock. 7:30. I was going to go downstairs for breakfast but then I remember today is Friday. I got up as quickly as I could I brushed my teeth as I got dressed. I brushed my hair out and grabbed my bag. I saw Yuni, Sanae, Ai, Aki and the boys waiting. "Look whose up" Butch said as he ruffled my hair. I laughed. "Bye Professor!" we yelled as we walked out the door. We met up with the girls and walked to school. The college the boys and girls are going to is connected to our high school. We walked in our separate paths to our classes. I went to my locker to get my jazz shoes and went to class. The dance teacher was late as usual. I changed my shoes as we waited. Our teacher came and unlocked the door. She walked in and we followed. I stretched and got ready for our dance.

(Time skip to lunch)

Karin POV

I sat at our usual table with Yuni, Sanae, Aki, Ai the PPGZ and the RRBZ. Momoko-chan and Miyako-chan were snuggling with Brick and Boomer. "Kawaii!" Sanae, Ai and Yuni chorused.

"Ewwww…" Butch, Kaoru, Aki and I said.

We started eating out of our bento boxes when our belt went off. "Now?" I complained.

The others didn't look to happy either. We ran up to the roof and transformed.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"FROLICKING BUNNY!"

"HARD BRICK!"

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!"

"STRONG BUTCH!"

"FIRY BLAZE!"

"MYSTICAL MAGI!"

"SOARING FALCON!"

"SILENT FOREST!"

"MUSICAL RHYTHM!"

"BLASTING BEAT!"

Blossom pulled out her compact. "Professor who is it now?" she asked.

"The Battleruff boys Z. they only want to fight the Powerruff girls Z though." he replied.

"NANI!" we yelled.

"Yeah so hop to it." Prof. U said.

Blossom closed her compact. "If you need help than just call okay?" Bubbles said.

We nodded.

The 5 of us flew off and faced the boys. They were trying to steal candy from a bunch of kids. Falcon conjured a whirlwind and sent them flying away. I laughed. "Hey you girls want some candy?" Magi asked.

"Yea come to think of it I do." Falcon said.

We flew to the candy store and walked in. I saw lollipops that looked really good. "9 of these please" I asked. The owner gave them to me in a brown paper bag. We went back to school and finished our lunch.

No one POV

"Hmmmmm… it seems like the PRGZ got candy. Why don't I sweeten it?" Him said as he sent black particles to the candy. It changed form pink and white to black and red.

(Time skip to after school in the lab.)

Karin POV

"Hey girls we got you something." I said.

"What is it?"

"Candy!" Sanae yelled.

"One for each of us." Yuni said as she took a lollipop.

We took our lollipops and took a lick.

No one POV

There was a big poof after the girls took a lick. When it cleared 9 six year olds were in there place. The boys walked in and saw them. "Oh man." Brick said.

"This isn't good." Boomer added.

Butch POV

My brothers and I walk into the lab and see our girlfriends and sisters as 6 year olds. "Oh man." Brick said.

"This isn't good." Boomer added.

"It can't be that bad I mean it's not like they're in their hero form." I said as I picked up Kaoru and Karin.

"Hi onii-chan!" Karin said.

"Hi Karin." I said.

Kaoru climbed onto my shoulder and pulled my hair. "Ow! Kaoru that's not very nice!" I said.

"I'm sorry onii-chan…" she sniffled.

"So I'm guessing we take our girlfriend?" Brick asked.

"I'm taking Miya-chan and Yuni-chan." Boomer said.

"I'm taking Momo-chan and Sanae-chan." Brick said.

"I'm taking Kimeko-chan and Ai-chan." Blaze said.

"Oh great you leave me with the dangerous ones." I said with fake cheer.

"Love you too bro." Boomer said.

After that he, Blaze and Brick ran out of the room. I sighed and put my now 6 year old girlfriend and sisters on the floor. I thought of what I could do to entertain them when I felt something tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw Karin. "Yes Karin-chan?" I asked.

"I'm hungry onii-chan, I want food." She said.

I chuckled. Karin had always been a big eater but, wasn't candy loving like Brick and Momoko. I went to the fridge and got some bread and peanut butter.

Meanwhile…..

Brick POV

I put Momo-chan and Sanae-chan on the floor of the lab. I thought about what I can do to make them happy. I felt something tug my sleeve. I looked down and saw Sanae. "Yes, Sanae-chan?" I sighed.

"I'm hungry onii-chan." She said.

"Can I have candy?" Momoko asked.

I chuckled as I went to the counter to get candy.

Also…..

Boomer POV

I carried Miya-chan and Yuni-chan to the library. I gave them each a book and thought about what I could do to keep them entertained. I felt something tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw Yuni-chan. "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I have paper and crayons onii-chan?" she asked.

I chuckled as I got the art supplies off the table.

Butch POV

I turned around to give Karin the sandwich but she, Aki and Kaoru were gone. My eyes widened and I ran out of the kitchen. I looked around the lab but couldn't find them. I ran back into the kitchen to make sure they weren't hiding and saw the window open. I ran over and saw Kaoru in her Buttercup form. I grabbed her and pulled her inside. I stuck my head out the window and looked around for Karin and Aki. I couldn't find her. I pulled my head back inside and closed and locked the window. I figured that the other 2 also transformed. I turned around and saw Kaoru asleep on the couch. I sighed. Is it really that easy to lose 2 6 year old super powered girls?

Meanwhile…..

Brick POV

I turned around to give the girls candy but I didn't see them. I looked around and saw the window open. I quickly looked out and saw Momoko in her Blossom form. I grabbed her and pulled her inside. I stuck my head out the window and looked around for Sanae. I couldn't find her. I pulled my head back inside and closed and locked the window. I figured that Sanae also transformed. I turned around and saw Momoko asleep on the floor. I sighed. Is it really that easy to lose a 6 year old super powered girl?

Also…

Boomer POV

I walked back with the paper and crayons but didn't see the girls. Their books were on the floor and I looked around. I saw that the window as open. I quickly looked out and saw Miyako in her Bubble form. I grabbed her and pulled her inside. I stuck my head out the window and looked around for Yuni. I couldn't find her. I pulled my head back inside and closed and locked the window. I figured that Yuni also transformed. I turned around and saw Miyako asleep on the floor leaning against a bookshelf. I sighed. Is it really that easy to lose a 6 year old super powered girl?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

No one POV

The 5 missing PRGZ wandered around before bumping into each other. They soon wandered together and met the Battleruff boys Z.

Anima POV

My bros and I were walking down the street until we saw 5 kids dressed as the PRGZ. "Falcon-chan, where are we?" the green one asked.

"I don't know Forest-chan. Maybe we can ask those people." The red one said as she pointed to us.

"Yeah! Come on Magi-chan." The pink one said while dragging the blue and red one with her, while the green one dragged the black one with her.

I smiled when I saw their auras. They're defiantly the PRGZ. "Yo bros look it's the hags." I said while pointing at the girls.

"Oh man this is gonna be awesome. We could destroy them now." Eagle said.

Avatar just smirked.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Forest asked.

"You're in downtown New Townsville. Why don't you come to our house and we could give you ice cream." Lightning said.

"Yay! Ice cream!" they yelled.

We picked up our counterpart and went home. We put them on the couch while we got them the ice cream. We gave it to them while we made a plan to destroy them. "AHHHHHH! I HAVE A BRAIN FREEZE!" Forest yelled.

"ME TOO!" Magi screamed.

"IT HURTS!" Falcon whined.

"HELP ME!" Beat screamed.

"WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!" Rhythm yelled.

We glared at them but we saw black particles in frost come out of their mouths and in a puff of smoke the PRGZ were back to normal. "What's going on?" Falcon asked.

"I don't know and where are we?" Magi asked.

"They knocked us out and kidnapped us and we're in their house!" Forest roared.

They looked at us and suddenly I didn't want to be around them anymore.

"We have really no idea what's going on." Magi said.

"But we won't hesitate," Falcon continued.

"Or give you any chance," Beat continued

"what so ever." Rhythm added

"To annihilate you guys into tiny black particles and ashes." Forest finished.

The girls made their weapons appear in their hands. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my brothers and I yelled as we ran away.

Karin POV

I laughed at the BRBZ ran away. We did scare them pretty good. The girls and I flew off toward the lab to see why we were at the BRBZ boys' house. But, when we got there we saw the PPGZ as 6 year olds. "What happened?" Magi asked Boomer.

When he looked up he had a relieved look on his face and ran over and hugged Magi. "Guys the girls are back to normal and here!" he yelled.

Brick, Blaze and Butch came running over and hugged us. "Why did you guys jump outta the window?" Brick asked.

"Why would we ever do that?" I asked.

"The lollipops had black particles in them so when you ate them they turned you girls back into 6 year olds. But getting a brain freeze or eating cold stuff reverses the effect." Butch said.

"We chased the BRBZ away when we turned back to normal." Falcon said in glee.

There was a poof sound from the lab and we saw the girls back to normal. "What happened and why do I have a headache?" Buttercup groaned.

Our belts beeped and we waited for the boys to transform. When they did I opened my compact. "Who is it this time Prof. U?" I asked.

"It's Him. He was released again. I need you guys to find and collect the white light gain because new amounts were found all over time." Ken said.

"Time to bust out our old time machine." Buttercup said with a grin.

"Oh and I made new parts. One for each of you." Prof. U said.

I closed my compact and we went to the time machine. We connected out parts and went through time. We saw the first light and followed it. It led us the cave men time. It hit a small one and it evolved into a pretty young woman. She seemed to attract a lot of attention. Another one of the cave men wanted to kiss her but she didn't let him. The other cavemen made fire to cook the wooly mammoth they killed. We were about to zap the girl but we were stopped by to monsters. "Fuzzy." Buttercup growled.

"Hime." I said in a venomous tone.

"Don't you dare do anything to my sweet Miss Bellum." Fuzzy yelled.

"Well, if it isn't Forest. So sad that you don't get along with us we could make you so much stronger." Hime said

I growled. I never want power. I don't want anything. I just want her to lay off my case. Fuzzy tried to attack me but Butch blocked him. "I don't think so." He grunted.

Butch pulled out his recorder and played it. It was light and airy so I added more power to it. He played and played until the notes became louder and louder. Fuzzy and Hime covered their ears at the intense noise. Soon they were destroyed. We zapped the cave girl and left the time period. We continued to follow the lights until we found the last one. The second light led us to the ice age. We quickly zapped the mammoth with the light there and left. When we followed the last light it led us to Ancient Egypt. We saw the BRBZ there I growled at the sight of my counterpart. "Forest finish them off quick with your nature powers!" Magi said.

I started to concentrated when I heard Anima. "I don't think so." He said. I looked up and saw him pick a flower. He began to crumple it in his hands. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and ignored it. I began to lift my glowing blade over my head when I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I gasped and fell into the sand. I clutched my stomach in pain. "If nature won't work lets use-"Magi said before I heard her cry out in pain. I managed to look up and saw Avatar with a bottle of clean water and began pouring things in making the water look all dirty. I hoped Falcon could use her powers but she couldn't she was on the floor next to me unconscious like Magi who was to my right. I also saw that Lightning was also doing something to a piece of metal and Warrior was emotionally taunting Rhythm. Beat and Rhythm were on the ground unconscious too. I looked back at the sand of the desert. Hot tears rolled down to my cheeks. "What you don't think we don't know your weaknesses. We were created out of your DNA after all." Anima said.

It seemed like they had no flaws at all. They always had the upper advantage on us. I tried to choke back a sob but couldn't I broke down in tears. I failed. I made promises to myself. I promised I would always protect my team. I promised I would never back down. I promised I would never lose to some people like the Battleruff boys. I promised I would never cry in front of my rivals and enemies. I promised so much but, couldn't keep a single one. I tried and tried. But nothing good ever seems to happen in my life. Nothing but becoming a PRGZ.

Buttercup POV

I glared at the Battleruff boys Z. I was about to attack when I heard a sob. I looked down and saw Forest _**crying**_. I stared at her. The boys and girls know I'm not one to show much emotion but I show some. Forest on the other hand never really did show any emotion besides anger and happiness. This is the first time I ever seen her cry.

Anima POV

I continued to destroy plants or anything in nature (plants, animals, basically life itself). I was about to attack a bird that was flying by when I heard a sob. I looked down and saw Forest. The toughest fighter on the Powerruff girls Z crying. I thought I would never see the day. I turned my attention to the PPGZ and the RRBZ. They were so distracted on helping their family that they didn't notice Raiden charging a net. When he released it fell over them and weighed them down. I walked over and slung Forest over my shoulder. She passed out but her cheeks were still wet. I smirked. "Let her go now!" Buttercup screamed.

"Hey Eagle does this thing have a shock option?!" I yelled.

"Yeah just tap it twice!" he yelled back. I smiled. "Don't worry Him and us will take good care of them now nighty night." I said before tapping the net.

Electricity shot through the net and their bodies shook as they screamed in agony. They passed out a minute later. I heard a groan and looked over my shoulder. Forest was waking up. "Hey what's going on?" I heard her asked.

Forest POV

I woke up looking at the ground.

_I've been captured! _I thought.

"Hey put me down!" I yelled as I pounded on the person's back. The person threw me up in the air and caught me bridal style. I saw Anima. "Son of a bitch! Put me down!" I yelled.

"I don't think so you are my prisoner now." He said with a smirk.

"Faggot I'm not some prisoner of war now put me down so I can-"I was cut off when Anima smashed his lips against mine.

I gasped, giving him access into my mouth. He worked his tongue into my mouth and tasted every corner. I knew I was blushing but I didn't stop me from punching him in the face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Karin POV

"I'll make a deal with you. You fight for our side or I keep kissing you." Anima said when he broke away after I hit him.

"Ummm…. Let me think about this…. Uh how 'bout neither." I said.

"Wrong choice" he said as he dropped me onto the ground and pinned me down.

"Get off-"I was cut off as Anima kissed me again.

When he broke away he started to kiss me on the neck and collar bone. I looked over to my right and left and saw that Magi, Beat, Rhythm and Falcon were in the same conditions. "Butch! Buttercup! Help!" I screamed.

"You sister or brother can't help you. They're taking a nap." Anima mumbled into my ear.

"What did you do to them!?" I screeched.

"Just shocked them a little that's all." Anima mumbled.

I struggled under him trying to wiggle my way out but, it was no use he was stronger and heavier than me. Anima put his hand up my shirt and along my spine. It sent shivers down my back. He must have felt my bra because I heard a click and it felt looser. "Hey pervert get out of my shirt!" I yelled.

Big mistake. "Oh okay. " He said as he made his way down to my pants. He shifted his left foot and it no longer held my left leg to the ground. I looked downward and I slowly brought my knee up. I pulled it back slowly and then brought it up with all my might. Bull's-eye! I hit him right in the nuts. I heard 5 howls of pain and looked to my right and left and saw Avatar, Lightning, Eagle and Warrior clutching their balls too. I quickly got up and ran toward the mound of bodies a few feet away. I removed the net right before someone grabbed me from around the waist. "Sorry girly but you shouldn't have done that." Anima whispered into my ear.

I elbowed him in the stomach, pinned him to the ground and held my dagger to his throat. "I'll make a deal with you. I can kill you or I can turn you into ashes or you fight for my side." I said.

Anima had a straight face on but his eyes showed fear. "I'll fight for you guys." he mumbled.

I smiled and removed my dagger. I looked like Magi, Beat, Rhythm and Falcon did the same thing. Anima stood up rubbing his neck. I walked over to the net. Anima must throw it back over the PPGZ and the RRBZ before I pinned him down. I cut it with a simple stroke. We then collected the last of the white light and went back to the present time. We settled down and relaxed. Magi was sketching something with Avatar and Falcon was talking with Eagle. Beat went somewhere with Lightning and the same with Rhythm and Warrior. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Anima. "What?" I growled.

"I know that we're not on the best of terms but can we please just trust each other." He said.

I looked him in the eye. He seemed to be telling the truth. I sighed. "Fine I'll trust you. But, I need to show you something." I said

"What?" he asked.

I pushed my compact and de-transformed. He looked pretty shocked. I smiled. "What?" I asked

"N-nothing." He said.

I laughed.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" he said, blushing.

My face flushed. "Sure." I said softly.

(Time skip to a few months later)

Buttercup POV

It's been a while since we collected the white light. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Butch. I smiled. "Looks like someone's happy to see me." He said.

"Shut up." I said.

Butch laughed and pulled me onto our bed. I knew what was going to happen next. I took off my PPGZ belt and let him kiss me. Little did I know it was just to keep it away from me and a distraction for what was coming next.

Karin POV

The girls and I have been dating our counterparts for a while. I sat in the forest on tree thinking about what my life will bring for me next. Anima had asked me to meet him in the forest. "Hey Karin!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned around and saw Anima. I grabbed my bag and jumped off the tree. "You ready to go swimming?" he asked.

I nodded and we ran to the pond. "Hey you might wanna take your belt off so you won't get it wet." He said.

"Alright I'll be in the water in just a sec." I said.

I took off my belt and laid it on a branch. I walked in the water and splashed around with Anima. Little did I know this was just a way to get me away from my belt and a distraction for what's coming next.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kaoru POV

I heard an explosion and looked out the window. I saw that Him was going to make Mount Fuji erupt. "Butch hand me my belt quick!" I said.

"Sorry but I can't do that." He said.

"Butch this isn't the time to let our relationship stop us from saving Tokyo!" I yelled.

"I'm being serious." Butch said as he grabbed my arm.

"BUTCH! LET GO AND GIVE ME MY BELT!" I screamed.

Butch didn't say anything and lead me into the basement. I struggled against him but he was stronger than me. "Stay here I'll be right back." He said as he turned around and left. I made sure I heard the front door close and it was quiet before rushing out of the basement and into our room for my belt. I grabbed it and put it on. I saw Butch fighting someone, but I didn't know who. I pulled out my compact and transformed.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

I flew out the window and saw that Butch was fighting Blossom. My eyes widened but then narrowed. I swung my hammer and hit Butch. He gave a yelp of pain before glaring at me.

Meanwhile…

Karin POV

I was splashing in the pond with Anima when I heard a crash. I saw a fire spread through the forest. But it went out as quickly as it started. I ran out of the water to grab my belt but Anima restrained me. "Anima what are you doing?!" I asked.

"Just stay here. I'm sure the PPGZ are already taking care of it.

I heard a laugh I wished I never heard. "Him is attacking we gotta go!" I yelled.

But Anima didn't move. I tried to pull him out of the water but, he hit me on my pressure point and I black out.

The next time I woke up I was in the lab but only the girls were there. "What happened?" I asked.

"Him told the boys to gain our trust and then take over the world." Buttercup sneered.

"They also wanted us to meet them on the hill in the forest." Bubbles said.

"Let's go as our normal selves so they'll feel even worse for betraying us." I said.

The girls nodded and we de-transformed and went to the hill. "What do you guys want?" Kaoru growled.

"We want you girls to join us." Butch said in a serious tone.


End file.
